Paz
by Angelotti
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en AMANECER PARTE 2. Esme se siente en paz desde entonces, solo Carlisle puede completar su deseo.


**Si no has visto ****_Amanecer parte 2, _****no leas esto, no tendrá sentido para ti.**

* * *

**Twilight no me pertenece, pero esta historia SI es MÍA.**

Los días habían pasado, los Vulturi no han molestado a la familia Cullen desde su desafortunado encuentro en la nieve. Edward y su familia han vivido en la casa del bosque con tranquilidad desde entonces, los amigos de Carlisle partieron hace un par de horas; dejando huella en ésta familia. Jasper y Alice se fueron de viaje por unos días a Sudamérica, y no por cuestiones de negocios. Emmett y Rosalie habían pasado la mayor parte del día en casa del bosque con su sobrina Renesmee. Por otro lado los dos adultos más viejos de la familia Cullen estaban tomando un largo receso de los días anteriores. Esme se encontraba en un sofá acostada en una posición con parentesco a Drácula, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados escuchando el leve sonido del violín que provenía de la grabadora y con un disco de Edward. Ella quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad en esos momentos, Alice le contó a su madre adoptiva lo que pudo a ver pasado si Aro continuaba a pelear con los Cullen y con sus aliados. Sí, le contó sobre la supuesta muerte de Carlisle y también la de Jasper, no pueden faltar Seth y Leah, quién la ayudó a no caer al abismo tomando su lugar.

_"Carlisle…"_ Esme frunció el ceño al mencionar el nombre en voz baja de su esposo.

¿Qué pasaría si…la visión hubiera sido realidad?

_'No…no…podría vivir con ello…' _la mujer pensó para sus adentros. _'Carlisle…Jasper…no, eso si no.'_

Se oyó el azoto de la puerta principal.

_'Debe ser él…tiene que ser él…'_

Carlisle no llegaba tan temprano a casa desde hace varios años, esto tiene que ser muy raro para la mujer vampiro. Esme abrió lentamente los parpados, su boca estaba recta, pero cualquiera notaría que su rostro tenía un toque de preocupación. Se levantó del sofá –que estaba en la habitación de ella y su esposo–, y con la tremenda velocidad que tienen en los vampiros, en dos segundos estaba en la planta baja junto a Carlisle. Él estaba en la sala de estar, aun con su bata de doctor, con un libro abierto por la mitad a distancia de sus ojos. Aún no notaba que su esposa estaba justamente parada a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, sólo ahí.

"Llegaste temprano."

Carlisle fue interrumpido por Esme en su tiempo de lectura, el vampiro bajo el libro que sostenía en el aire y levantó la mirada hacia su bella vampiresa. Su esposo le sonrió con ternura. "Hola, cariño."

Esme no dijo nada, se quedó allí observando a Carlisle con dulzura, no había una sola vez en la que ella no lo miraba con amor. Ella extendió con delicadeza su mano hasta la mejilla de Carlisle, éste puso su propia mano sobre la de ella y él se acarició con la mano de su esposa su mejilla, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese momento con Esme. Él hizo un movimiento rápido que hizo agarrarle por la cintura a Esme y atraerla sentada muy comprometedora sobre las rodillas de Carlisle; la mujer no tenía porqué sorprenderse, esto era algo común entre ellos. Esme abrazó del cuello a su esposo atrayéndolo hacia la boca de ella, Carlisle abrazó la cintura de Esme con fuerza mientras que ella acariciaba su rubio cabello con ternura. La mirada de Carlisle estaba enfocada en los ojos hermosos de su esposa; Esme recargó su frente en la mejilla de él.

"Alice me dijo lo que iba a pasar en el futuro de Aro…" ella susurró moviendo su cabeza en la cara de él como si ella fuera un cachorro cariñoso.

Carlisle empezó a acariciar con cuidado la espalda de Esme. Él también sabía sobre lo que vio Alice. "Sabes que no te dejaría morir sola…".

Esme no podía más. Juntó más su cuerpo con Carlisle hasta recargar su barbilla en su hombro derecho, ésta vez pasó las manos por los fríos hombros de su esposo acariciándolos con pasión. Ella misma no podía soportar la idea de alejarse una vez más de su pareja. Carlisle aventó el libro al suelo que estaba ocupando lugar en el sofá para colocar a Esme debajo de él. Ella gimió ante el acto rápido de Carlisle, ahora ella estaba envuelta en los fuertes brazos de él. Algo que no esperaba era que él le besara con pasión sus labios. Todo afecto fue mostrado por un largo rato. Solamente ellos dos. En su casa. Sin nadie que pueda interrumpir su gran momento esperado por los dos.

Finalmente Carlisle terminó de besarla. Él y ella compartieron un cursi y tierno beso de narices, ambos rieron al momento en el que estaban pasando. Carlisle quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro de su esposa con sus dedos, se quedó observándola un buen tiempo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Esme al notar la pausa de Carlisle.

"Usted es realmente una obra de arte, Señora Cullen" él susurró con sensualidad muy cerca de los labios de su mujer.

Esme sonrió y le dio un cálido beso a Carlisle.

Ningún Cullen se presentó ese día en su hogar, Carlisle y Esme estuvieron muy cerca del uno al otro ese día.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció eso? No escribo mucho cosas cariñosas, pero PORFAVOR! Me enamoré de esta pareja y tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo tierno con Carlisle y Esme.**

**Mi escuela me está matando con sus tareas y proyectos, apenas y tuve tiempo de escribir esto y estoy orgullosa de a verlo terminado a tiempo :)**

**Dejen sus****_ Reviews _****a este fic para saber el gusto que tiene. Si no entendiste la historia, te sugiero que le des un vistazo a la película, a si entenderías un poco más este fan-fic.**

**¡Nos vemos en otro momento!**

**Angelotti.**


End file.
